A measurement device may include a photodiode that may be exposed to light associated with a particular input optical power. The photodiode may generate a current based on the particular input optical power. A processor may receive the current and may determine the particular input optical power based on the current. In some cases, the current may be less than a threshold, which may prevent the processor from accurately determining the particular input optical power. As a result, an amplifier, such as a log amplifier, may be included in the measurement device to receive the current and to provide an amplified current to the processor to enable the processor to determine the particular input optical power.
A determination of the particular input optical power may be temperature dependent. For example, the current provided by the photodiode, the current provided by the amplifier, and/or the like may be affected by changes to an operating temperature of the measurement device. When the particular input optical power is less than a threshold, a temperature change from a calibration temperature of the measurement device may result in an accuracy of the measurement device being less than is desired for a particular system.